OS - Le bouquet rouge
by Lilorie64
Summary: Alors, c'est un sujet d'invention que j'ai fait au Lycée, avec pour appui, le tableau "Femme en robe bleue dans le jardin de Saint-Cloud", de Renoir. Alors, j'ai écris tout ça en 1h30 ( 30 minutes pour recopier), je vous laisse lire tranquillement.


**Salut à tous et à toutes :D On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un one shot, glauque et triste, mais c'est pas de ma faute ! *tente de rejeter la faute sur sa prof de français*  
Alors, c'est un sujet d'invention que j'ai fait au Lycée, avec pour appui, le tableau _Femme en robe bleue dans le jardin de Saint-Cloud_ _, de Renoir_. Alors, j'ai écris tout ça en 1h30 (+ 30 minutes pour recopier), je vous laisse lire tranquillement. Rendez-vous à la fin du texte pour le commentaire de ma prof ^^**

~ **ღ** ~ PeaceღRead ~ **ღ** ~

* * *

 **OS - Le bouquet rouge**

 **o0oOo0o**

Le voile bleu se mouvait lentement, d'innombrables fleurs parfumaient son passage lent, dans ce jardin joyeux. La jeune fille, d'habitude souriante et heureuse, déambulait silencieusement. Elle était seule, seule en tout point.

Une longue robe azur tombait jusqu'à ses pieds, elle était maintenue à la taille par un tissu blanc. La toile continuait sont emprise jusqu'aux mains tremblantes de leur propriétaire, enveloppant ses épaules et un cou fin. La jeune fille avait tiré ses cheveux en chignon, plaqués sous un petit chapeau écarlate orné d'un ruban rouge qui tombait sur le côté de son visage.

Elise leva doucement la tête vers l'horizon, découvrant un visage pâle et ses yeux, irrités par les torrents qui avaient dû en couler, se révélaient être d'un vert très clair. Les mains de la veuve, froides, tenaient fermement un bouquet de roses blanches. Rappelant le ciel rougi à l'auraure, du sang perlait au sol, tombant des mains et du bouquet fané …

Elise fit quelques pas en avant, elle repensait à son mari, jadis épicier de la petit ville qu'était _Sand_. Elle avait vécut de nombreuses années aux côtés de cet être infâme que lui avait choisi son père. Chaque soir, lorsqu'il rentrait, la danse reprenait et elle se prenait des coups, souvent sans raison. Elle lui pardonnait à chaque fois, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se laisser guider par l'alcool.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'Elise marchait dans ce jardin public, sans but précis, elle avait seulement envie de se changer les idées dans une endroit apaisant. Les bosquets de fleurs de toutes sortes l'entouraient, laissant échapper un parfum doux. Une multitude de couleurs, de formes et de souvenirs, dans ce jardin où elle avait passé beaucoup de temps, la submergea.

* * *

Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, Jeremy s'inquiétait. Sa sœur avait disparu, laissant une maison vide et sans vie derrière elle. Il fouillait tous les endroits où elle avait l'habitude d'aller, rendant visite à ses amis, sans jamais rien trouver. Il eut l'idée d'aller voir dans le jardin de leur enfance, c'était son dernier espoir …

* * *

Aux environs de quatorze heures, les familles et leurs bambins étaient tranquillement autour de la table, riant de leur journée. Elise, elle, n'avait pas d'enfant, elle aurait voulu en avoir un, mais en vain. Une petit fille à câliner, à chouchouter, mais le seul enfant qu'elle aurait pu avoir lui avait été retiré. Tué par son propre père alors qu'il n'était même pas né, tombé sous les coups que recevait sa mère.

Ce meurtre, qu'elle avait porté pendant plusieurs semaines sans s'en rendre compte, lui avait déclenché une rage presque inhumaine. Elle avait enfoui cette colère depuis près de quinze ans, aujourd'hui elle la laisserait s'exprimer. Ne réfléchissant pas à ce qui en découlerait par la suite, elle avait pris un couteau dans la cuisine. Se dirigeant vers son mari endormi, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête …

Maintenant, elle était seule, veuve, dans un jardin qui respirait le bonheur. Le bonheur, ce sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis son mariage.

* * *

Jeremy avait couru dans tout le jardin, il l'avait retrouvée, couverte de sang, au bord de la falaise. Elle avait tourné la tête vers lui en souriant. Il n'avait pu lire sur ses lèvres roses qu'un « désolée », avant de la voir tomber dans le vide. Il avait hurlé pendant de bonnes minutes, il venait de perdre le seul être cher qu'il avait. Sa sœur n'était plus.

* * *

 _Tant de vies brisées par une existence désastreuse … ~ Amandine, 2015_

 **o0oOo0o**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà :) J'espère que j'ai pas gâché votre journée … Sachez que je ne suis pas d'humeur dépréssive hein, c'est plutôt le contraire ^^ M'enfin, j'ai PLEIN d'idées pour de nouvelles choses à écrire, je vais mettre à jour mon profil (juste avant de publier cette OS) pour vous parler de tout ça ! Je vous laisse sans plus attendre le commentaire de ma prof de français (véridique):**

 ** _Un portrait original et imaginatif. L'ensemble est bien rédigé, intéressant._**

 **Ouais, c'est tout xD Alors que certaines personnes de la classes ont eu le droit à un roman de sa part, mdr ! Bon, je vais arrêter le mien, de roman, parce que j'ai des devoirs, toussa toussa … N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis en review !  
** **Keurkeur** **ღ** **  
**


End file.
